


I'll Protect You

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises are meant to be kept, and missions are meant to go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

South knew there was something up.  
She was briefed on her upcoming mission when the alert showed up in her HUD just after a session on the training room floor, blinking pale blue. She opened the alert, giving her the details of the upcoming operation. Separate oil platform than before, off in the middle of no where. She expected the roster to include her brother, North, as they often worked together. The two of them synced in a way that several of the other agents couldn’t do in the years that they had worked together. South was taken aback when she saw Agent Washington as her squadmate for the mission.

South’s eyebrows furrowed under the visor of her helmet as she read the briefing. She had worked with Wash in the field before, but never on a solo mission. There wasn’t much use for his tech skills and her stealth training together on a mission without someone else to serve as assault. She made a frown as well because she was worried that they had been found out.  
The two of them had been seeing the other in secret, using the guise of tactics and training exercises as an excuse to be able to spend time with one another. The two of them had quickly gotten physical in their attraction, first as a means of relieving stress that inevitably built in the late hours of training. It soon grew into something more, with each of them seeking the time of the other. When out of armor, they often signaled with body language their subtle intentions to find the other one, sweaty and gasping under them, crying out for the other in the most tantalizing of ways. Their draw to one another was only matched by how desperately they wanted to keep their union a secret from everyone.

South made her way to Wash’s room, sending him a message to pop up on his HUD that she was heading his way after depositing her armor in order to discuss mission details. South slinked her way in the door, latching it and clicking the lock closed as soon as she entered. Wash was on her in second, rising from his computer terminal to push her against the door, kissing her with a fervor that they hadn’t reached in recent weeks. The kiss soon broke, Wash’s hand pushed against the door as he leaned in close to her, kissing on her neck above her Kevlar jumpsuit.

“Wash,” South gasped, trying to focus on the mission at hand, “have you read the details? We’ve never been paired together, alone, in the field before. What if he knows? What if he’s testing us by— oh holy fuck keep doing that.” Wash had nibbled on her neck, pulling the skin of her neck between his teeth with some light suction. He bit her lightly at first, his other arm slipping behind her waist.

“Yes South,” he replied between nibbles, “I read it. I think we’re fine. Either way, this mission seems no less routine than any of the ones we run as a squad or in pairs. The only difference is that you aren’t paired with your brother, and I’m not paired with York, Maine, or Carolina.”

“You’re right. Either way, I will protect you with my life.” The pressure he applied in the most recent bite left a faint red mark on her neck, eliciting a sharp intake and a moan from South.

“You tease,” South joked, pushing him back. He caught her hand and pulled her close again, turning her around so her back was facing the bed.

“Oh I’m the tease huh?” he asked, giving her butt a squeeze. She tossed him a sideway grin as his fingers fumbled with the release mechanics of the airtight, kevlar space suit. South helped him, shimmying out of the tight material, standing before him in little more than a pair of panties. “I’m more than happy to show you how much of a tease I can be.”

South shivered at the cooler air hitting her skin. Wash sat her back on the edge of the bed after pulling off what little clothing she had left, tossing the panties to the floor. She pulled him down onto her, a quick look of discomfort at his kevlar suit poking her in some tender spots. Each of her knees squeezed at his hips, her calves pulling him him closer to her. South’s hand tangled in the short hair at the base of his skull, eliciting a hum. Her lips covered his, like they had so many times before. His hands had settled on the tops on her thighs with his thumbs massaging down to the sensitive inner expanse of her thighs. His hands traveled upward after removing the gloves attached to his suit, pressing against the warmth where her legs met. South gave a noise of approval, encouraging the contact. Wash pushed against her, two of his fingers slipping inside. South’s broken their kiss, her mouth licking on the sensitive skin of his neck as he continued to move his fingers within her.

After a few more quick thrusts, Wash pulled back from her, removing his fingers as he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. She frowned in disapproval until he kneeled in front of her, each of his hands pushing her knees further apart. The sharp intake of breath that escaped her throat when his tongue caressed her wet folds was a noise he had counted on. South leaned back, a throaty moan escaping her once his tongue came in contact with her clit. She could hear the muffled chuckle from between her thighs but was soon distracted by his tongue.

“AGENTS SOUTH DAKOTA AND WASHINGTON, PLEASE REPORT TO THE HANGAR,” 479er announced over the intercom wired throughout the majority of Mother of Invention.

“Fucking he—ll,” South cursed, her breath catching when Wash’s tongue sped up its movements. He pulled up from between her thighs, licking his lips.

“I guess we’ll have to finish this later,” Wash said with a smirk.

“You ass.”

————-  
South clasped her helmet firmly into place. She nodded at Wash already in position, readying herself for the upcoming mission. It was routine. The Director was sending in her and Agent Washington for some simple recon. The two of them would sneak in, gather intel, and leave. South noted it was odd to be sent on a mission without the help of her brother, but she had learned not to question the Director when it came to decisions regarding missions. Comments had been made in the control room of the training room floor about mixing up freelancer pairs, but nothing had prepared her to be on a mission with Wash. The repetition of the details regarding the mission were starting to make her head swim. She was beginning to overthink.

The two of them slipped in an open cargo door that was unmanned. Wash signaled to Pilot 479 that they had made it safely to the platform. South raised her pistol, rounding a corner. The entire mission had her on edge. She was used to working with North and the change in partner made her tense because she feared someone knew.

“All clear, South,” Wash reminded her, snapping her from her thoughts.

“Right. Let’s get in, get the data and leave. Something feels off.” She turned back to see him nod before punching in the stolen access code from her decryptor. She couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a set up. She couldn’t shake the idea that there was a plot to this mission. She was never paired with Wash. Not that she minded. The two had fallen into the other’s bunks a few months back, stealing away moments that lasted for hours in hopes of having some semblance of a normal life. South knew that she couldn’t let anyone know about it though. She had seen how the Director had treated fraternization in the past. She couldn’t have him know.

“South, everything is fine. So far everything is routine. It’s a simple in and out.” She could hear the smile in his voice and sighed audibly.

“Will you fucking stop it? Your flirting is going to get us noticed.” She motioned for him to follow as they made their way across the room to the control panel. With Wash watching behind them, South downloaded the information from the terminal onto the drive she had with her. The transfer only took a few seconds and ended when the flashing red light stopped. South tucked the drive away, signaling at Wash that it was time to leave.

Wash sent off a transmission to 479er signaling for pick up. The two of them moved toward a catwalk above the platform they had come in on, hoping to avoid the attention of the guards below them. The two guards on patrol soon left, making the rounds.

“This mission is almost identical to the one that I went on with North,” South commented, moving along the catwalk to void detection.

“The one where North got yelled at for using equipment in the field?” Wash asked, his battle rifle still raised. The two of them flinched when an alarm went off over their head, flashing lights signaling the base to their presence.

“What the fuck?” South yelled, jumping down from the catwalk, signaling for Wash to follow her, “Come on this way!” The two of them ducked into a cargo bay, hiding behind storage crates as armed guard ran past the doorway they had come in. Wash sent a communication to 479er as to their position on the base, hoping she could come before anything bad happened to either of them.

When South saw the cargo bay was clear, for now, the two of them snuck along the side, using the crates as cover in case they were discovered again. The two of them waited behind the storage crates as 479er confirmed their communication and circled around to pick them up. The two of them could see the Pelican coming toward the hangar and South made a run for the opening of the bay door. Wash followed her sprint, trailing just behind her.

“Stop right there!”

Each of the freelancers froze then turned. South aimed her pistol at the voice, Wash aiming his battle rifle.

“Drop your weapons!” the voice yelled. South kept her pistol up defiantly. Wash lowered his battle rifle a few degrees, his finger still on the trigger.

“I said stand down!” their leader yelled, the barrel of his sniper rifle focused on South’s chest plate. His other two men also leveled their rifles at Wash. South narrowed her eyes from within her visor, turning to jump into the open door of the Pelican not thirty feet behind them. The second she made her move, a sniper shot rang out, piercing the air and connecting with a dull thud into the kevlar suit that covered the side of Wash’s ribs. South hadn’t even noticed him move to shelter her as she had turned to run into the Pelican, but his cry of pain snapped her back to the reality of the situation. She aimed her pistol, three rapid fire bullets connecting with the visorless helmets of the men who had fired off two more sniper bullets into Wash before he hit the floor.

South picked him back up, noting his grunts of protest as her hand was coated in the blood seeping out of the three bullet wounds in his side. She helped him hobble over to the Pelican, yelling to 479er that they were on as she sealed the doors and took off, a group of enemy combatants firing at the Pelican.

South ripped off her helmet, sweat matting her hair to her forehead. She unclasped Wash’s helmet too, noting his labored breathing. South pulled his bleeding body into her lap, hugging his head into her chest.

“Hey love,” he said weakly as soon as she released her grip a little, “looks like I protected you, instead of you needing to protect me.”

“Wash no, stay with me. 479er, we need to get to Mother of Invention quickly. He’s losing a lot of blood. He’s already lost a lot of blood.” South’s tone was frantic as she searched for an anchor to help her grab hold of what was happening before her. Wash’s hand came up and cupped her cheek in his palm.

“You know I love you right?” Wash told her, smiling up at her as she felt the life slip out of him and onto the floor at her feet.

“Yes, I know Wash. We’re going to get you back in time. You’re going to be okay.” South’s assurances seemed to be more for her own comfort than for his.

“I’m not and you know it. We’re too far from Mother of Invention and there’s no way to stabilize me. I love you.” South’s eyes widened.

“Wash?” South asked, tears falling from her eyes, “Wash, no. No no no no no. Wash? Wash!” South began to rock as she hugged his bleeding body closer to her, speaking in whispers. “Wash no, please don’t leave me. I love you.”

———————————-

South ignored the fourth meal that North had brought to her in Wash’s bunk. She had spent the previous week in a state of despair that could only be matched by losing North too. She spent her waking time, replaying the mission in her head, wondering what she could have done to keep him safe. She was supposed to be protecting him! Yet, he had died to save her, and there was nothing she could do about it. She pulled his pillow closer, staining it with a fresh set of tears as the food on his desk got cold.

Before too long, she got up to wipe the tears from her face and blow her nose. They started fresh again when she read the words “Agent Washington” across the back of the sweatshirt that she had pulled out of his hamper the day before.


End file.
